Truest Ending
by Resonate14
Summary: "Thank you Link, the Hero of Hyrule," Zelda clasped at her chest nearly in tears. "May I ask, Do you really remember me?" What did Nintendo not show us? My interpretation.


**So this is an idea I've had since I like finished the game. I beat it about two months after its initial release, and then beat the Champions Ballad a week after its release. I love BOTW so much and its true ending. But lets just say, sometimes you need a bit more than falling petals to confirm some information (if ya catch my drifterino.) This has likely been done but here's mine.**

* * *

 _ **Truest**_ _ **Ending**_

"Thank you Link, the Hero of Hyrule," Zelda clasped at her chest nearly in tears.

"May I ask, Do you really remember me?"

Link looked her dead in the eyes, he could barely see the glint of tears there.

He shakily brought a hand up to his mouth as he nodded, accidentally letting a tear fall. Links knees buckled beneath him and as he hit the ground felt a sob wrack his frame.

"Link! Are you alright? Were you injured?" Zelda rushed forward, falling to her knees and placing a hand on his face.

Link tilted his head up to look at her.

Worry and fear etched in her brows, "I'll fetch a healer." She turned to stand.

Link reached out with a hand to grab her wrist, "I'm alright Princess, I promise. Just relieved."

Zelda smiled full and wide, returning to kneel before him, "I'm glad. You have no idea how happy I am to see you again Link."

Link smirked, "I do understand." His smile slipped from his face, "Now that this is all over, do you mind if I ask you a question your highness?"

Zelda looked at him playfully, "Link. How many times have I told you to call me Zelda whilst we're alone?"

Link rolled his eyes smiling once more, "Zelda. May I ask you a question Zelda?"

She giggled, "Of course. Anything."

Link's eyes flickered downwards briefly, before meeting hers. "What did you want the Deku Tree to tell me once I drew the Sword that Seals the Darkness?"

Zelda froze. She blinked absently before bringing a thumb to her mouth. Her brow furrowed and she shifted awkwardly on her legs.

She placed her hands in her lap, fiddling with her skirt. "I wanted to say-" She sat silently for a few long moments, struggling finish her sentence.

Zelda tsked, before slamming her hands on the ground beside her. "I wanted to say I love you!"

Link's eyes widened, as Zelda squeezed her eyes shut, fisting the grass. She took a deep shuddering breath. Shaking her head at her actions, almost disappointed in herself before she continued.

"I love you," Zelda repeated, softer this time. Releasing the grass from it's death grip, she instead clutched at her legs. "I realized on our journey, one hundred years ago. Something changed along the way."

Link cocked his head and leaned towards her to listen.

"In the beginning, I hated you. Why wouldn't I? I was a failure of a princess. A failure to Hyrule. A failure to my father." She looked up at Link, tears brimming in her eyes. "But then you were assigned to protect me. You were very loyal to my father in your assignment, and I hated that my father thought I needed you. Not only you, but the boy who was brilliantly skilled in his training."

Tears began to streak down her cheeks. Zelda tried in vain to scrape them away with the palms of her hands, growing angrier at herself by the minute. "I lashed out at you so much, because I had no control over my powers. I'm so sorry Link. You bore as large of a burden as me, and all I did was take it out on you." She slumped her shoulders forward, defeated, ashamed.

Link reached out to touch Zelda's face, lightly brushing his thumb over her cheek.

Zelda closed her eyes, bringing one hand over his and lightly gripping his wrist with the other. "But then I fell in love with you. Along the way. I can recall the day it happened as well. 'Twas the day you saved me from the blades of the Yiga Clan. I'm a bit ashamed to say, that I realized then. I'm sorry if I mistook your kindness and duty to the king as love. But, I figured you needed to know, I couldn't go on without you knowing."

Link scooted closer to her, making their knees touch. "Princess, I should be the one apologizing."

Zelda opened her eyes to meet his, "For what reason?"

He exhaled loudly, as if to prepare himself. "I knew the reason you hated me. I could tell from the ceremony when you knighted me. You were cold and unfeeling, unlike the stories my father had told me of you. But not only that. I had overheard Urbosa speaking to the other Champions. I refused to believe it for a while, until she told me again. The day you were out in Gerudo on a survey, you had fallen asleep in Urbosa's arms. When I had arrived to find you after you ran off, she told me again confirming my fears. She reminded me of all the effort you'd put in to find your power. I remember what Urbosa told me. 'You be sure to protect her with your life.'"

Link pulled his hand from her face, lacing his fingers with one and reaching for the other.

"That's when I realized how dedicated you were to your studies. That's when I realized how dedicated you were to your kingdom. That's when I realized I love you."

Link looked away from Zelda at that point, embarrassed to finally say it out loud, but only beginning his confession.

"I-" Link sighed. "I directly disobeyed orders from the King. I began to protect you for me, not for Hyrule."

Zelda gasped, "Link, that was-"

Link cut her off, speaking louder to stop her. "From the beginning I did what I was told. I fought for the king. From then on, I pushed myself harder. Your life was at stake and I had no other choice but to sacrifice mine if needed. Those were my orders, I needed to push my feelings aside and bear my fate. But I couldn't help falling for you."

Link closed his eyes to slow the tears spilling down his cheeks. "I'm terribly sorry princess. I disobeyed direct orders. Even in the end as I began to remember, my path began to mirror my old one. I fought to save you, not Hyrule. I'm so sor-"

Link felt Zelda's lips brush his own softly, filled with passion. His eyes snapped open in surprise. She lightly squeezed his hands as she pulled back.

Zelda smiled looking at him through her eyelashes, "I thought I told you to call me Zelda."

Link's eyes brightened as he placed his left hand on her cheek, "Zelda."

He felt her hand move to his jawline, her eyes twinkling. Link moved to press his forehead against hers.

"May I kiss you again?" He breathed.

Zelda moved her second hand to mirror the first leaning in once more, "You may."

Link placed his second hand on her waist, drawing her closer, before pressing his lips to hers once more in his silent confirmation of love.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **~Resonate**

 **(I did some updates XD It was needed as I wrote and posted this after 2 AM. Thank you to those who were offering me help! It is much appreciated and not unnoticed)**


End file.
